Frankie's Mom
by Empv
Summary: As long as Frankie could remember her Mom was nothing but strict.
1. chapter 1

It was a cold stormy night, "Frankie?" asked Paige looking up at her from her sleeping bag ."Yeah?" went Frankie as she looked down at Paige from her bed."Just a quick question." says Paige . "Are you going to ask me who I like." guessed Frankie as Paige responded with a chuckle. "No ,it's just what was your Mom like?" asked Paige .Frankie let out a sigh ,"We should not talk about it." says Frankie as she turned to the other side of the bed not facing Paige."No ,you gotta tell me..l know your parents were divorced and I know your Dad but I never got to know your Mom." says Paige. Frankie was quiet for a minute she knows Paige is curious but she has no chance to tell her."Okay Paige this is a long story." says Frankie "Okay." says Paige . Paige was happy to see that Frankie is going to tell the story. Frankie let out another sigh "Alright my Mom was around until I was 6..." says Frankie beginning the story.


	2. Chapter 2:Little Frankie

A long time ago ,it was a dark stormy night ..little Frankie was in her room playing with her dolls until one doll's arm broke. Frankie could not fix it ,so she ran out of her room . Into the kitchen she ran where her Mom was talking to somebody on the phone. "Mommy." says Frankie pulling on her arm trying to get her attention. Mrs.Wong looked down at Frankie "I'm going to have to call you back.", she said to the person on the phone. "What?" she asked Frankie. "Can you fix this for me please?" asked Frankie showing the doll with the broken arm in her hand . Frankie handed it over to Mrs.Wong. Mrs.Wong took a look at it then threw the doll into the trash can. "Now listen here you little brat, I've got a little lesson for you to never interrupt me during phone calls again."growled Mrs.Wong. "No." whimpers Frankie knowing what her Mom is going to do to her. "Time to go outside!" yelled Mrs.Wong as she grabs Frankie by the arm,Mrs.Wong's grip was very hard on the way - she dragged Frankie outside. Mrs. Wong put Frankie outside, "And thanks for ruining my good time with my friend!" She slammed the door in Frankie's face. While Frankie stands outside she looks down and starts to cry "I didn't do anything wrong I just wanted her to fix my broken doll."says Frankie to herself. She looked over at the street hoping that her Dad could arrive from work so she could tell him what happened.


	3. Chapter 3:Dad's Home

As Frankie waited and waited for her Dad to get back ,she felt the rain soaking her clothes. The sweat leaked from her armpits,all of a sudden,she heard a car pulled up. It was her father,Mr.Wong stepped out of the car,"Daddy!" shouted Frankie. She ran up the steps from the house. "Hey Frankie ,what are you doing out in the rain?" asked Mr.Wong . Mr.Wong ,Frankie's father, wasn't like her mother ,he was always sweet and kind to her. "Mommy locked me out side." said Frankie. She held on to her father's chest. Mr.Wong looked down at Frankie in shock, why would his wife do such a thing like this ? He had to ask Frankie ,"Why did she do that?" . "Because I asked her to reattach my dollies ,but ,instead she put me outside." said Frankie. "Oh Frankie, you know your mother had a difficult past with her parents. She would never do that to a little girl like you on purpose", said Mr.Wong."Really?" asked Frankie."Yes ,really ,now come on I'm going to bring you inside." said Mr.Wong as he and Frankie walked into the house.


	4. Chapter 4:Parent Talk

As Mr.Wong let Frankie inside the house ,Mrs.Wong walked towards him and say hi to her husband as she kisses him on the cheek but then saw Frankie "Why did you let her in!?" yelled Mrs.Wong."

"She wanted to go inside." answered Mr.Wong.

But, could you see she was trouble to me before you got home!" Yelled Mrs.Wong "She said you locked her outside." Said Mr.Wong Mrs.Wong gasped then growled at him then all of a sudden smacked him!

"Has she told you that !?" roared Mrs.Wong.

Mr.Wong stood silent "

"Come here you little brat!" yelled Mrs.Wong as she unraveled her belt.

"No!" shouted Frankie in tears.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Mr.Wong as he stopped his wife.

Mrs.Wong slowly put her belt away "You know what ?!? I want a divorce!" yelled Mrs.Wong as she walked away. Leaving Mr.Wong speechless.


	5. Chapter 5:News

Frankie was in her room hiding from Mrs.Wong. She heard a door creak open , Frankie was ,at first ,afraid thinking that Mrs.Wong will appear in her room. It turned out to be Mr.Wong ,Frankie gasped and completely hugged him. Frankie looked up she saw a sad look in Mr.Wong's eyes.

"What's wrong Daddy?" asked Frankie.

Mr,Wong let out a sigh,"Frankie ,me and your Mom are getting divorced.

"Oh." said Frankie. She considered her father's sad face as he sat on her bed. stares "Are you going to be okay?" she continued..

Mr.Wong looked at her and smiled"Yes Frankie, I'll be okay because I have you." Mr.Wong tickled her, making Frankie giggle. When he was done tickling her, Frankie let out a happy sigh.

"I love you Daddy."she said quietly.

"I love you too Frankie." said Mr.Wong.


	6. Chapter 6:The End

Story Over~

"So. That was it. My Mom and Dad got divorced and here we are." ended Frankie. "Wow." said Paige , a tear rolled down her face. She looked up at Frankie- "Frankie?" "Yes?" asked Frankie.

"Is it okay if I stay and keep you company?" asked Paige

"Sure." said Frankie. Paige got up and joined Frankie. They hugged and then snuggled down back to back.

" I always got your back", yawned Paige.

Paige and Frankie slowly closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
